Swellable packers are typically used to seal off annular spaces in wells. Unfortunately, it can take many hours (or even days) for some swellable packers to swell sufficiently, and once swollen, their anchoring and/or differential pressure resisting capabilities may be inadequate. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are continually needed in the art of constructing swellable packers.